To Love
by Red Jade
Summary: Heero was happy, regaining a human soul. Then something happened to make him wish he still had a few of those walls left...chap 4 up, yeah, i know the chaps are short.. anyway, 1x2 in the beginning, 1xoc later on...
1. Default Chapter

bTo Love/b  
  
  
  
By Red Jade  
  
Warnings& pairings: some 1x2, mostly 1xoc(original char.), a few limey scenes, adult situations, and as always, my vulgar language.^_^;;;  
  
Author Notes: this is my first REAL fic, as the other one doesn't count. Um, lots of angst. I'm not sure which way this is going, so you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
hr  
  
He was happy. For the first time in his worthless life he was happy. Sure, there were still reminders of the past, of that time of endless killing. He still had the nightmares. Most of his walls were still up. But they were beginning to fade. The walls were coming down, one by one. Tha nightmares weren't quite so vivid, and if you Knew hero yuy well, you would sometimes catch glimpses of light in his once dead eyes. His humanity was returning.  
  
All because of the gentle prodding of one loud-mouthed, obnoxious, braided pilot.  
  
His name was Duo Maxwell, and he was the reason for heero's existence.  
  
Duo did the one thing that nobody else could seem to do.  
  
He made he happy. He made him laugh. He made him cry. He made him feel.  
  
Heero was no longer the perfect soldier.  
  
When the war first ended, heero had no reason to exist. He had believed he had no purpose beyond the war, was ready to die.  
  
Duo had changed that.  
  
He had said he needed him.  
  
Had said he loved him.  
  
Had said he would never leave him.  
  
And heero had believed him.  
  
What a fool he was.  
  
  
  
Heero: you know, I really don't like the way that sounds.  
  
Jade: you shouldn't.  
  
Heero: 0_0  
  
Jade: anyway, I'll continue when I get 5-10 reviews.  
  
Heero: IF you get five reviews  
  
Jade:-_-''. Okay, so maybe its not the best, but I'm WORKING ON IT !* glares at heero*  
  
Anyway, pleeze review! 


	2. the base

To Love  
  
Well, here's part two.  
  
Warnings: some yaoi, maybe a lime or two.and ANGST. Oh, lots of angst  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 1xoc, some 3x4 and 5xsp  
  
Notes: thanks to all the people who reviewed. Once again, this is one of my first fics, so I'm not exactly sure how well it'll turn out. Anyway, tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
The small compartment Heero was confined in was not altogether the most comfortable place to be, but he barely noticed. Besides, its not like he hadn't been through worse. He shuddered, pushing away memories he didn't want to remember. Besides, that was his past. He had a future now.  
  
With Duo.  
  
Heero waited until the supply cart stopped, listening to the footsteps fading into the distance. He slowly counted to 100, listening for any sign of movement of sound. Not detecting the presence of others, he placed his head against the side of the compartment, and slowly eased the door open, careful not to make a squeak. His eyes darted around the room, searching for any sign of life or cameras or signs that he was detected, and with the affirmation of everything being clear, stepped into the warehouse.  
  
So, their lead had been correct.  
  
The warehouse was filled with the scraps of metal that had once rested in space. Half-built mobile suits lined the walls. It definitely wasn't a computer factory.  
  
I hate to have to resort to these methods again. It scares civilians, and Duo doesn't like me killing.  
  
His thoughts again returned to the Braided pilot. Ex-pilot, he reminded himself. The war had been over for months.  
  
And yet people are still trying to resist the peace.  
  
  
  
Over that time, Heero, the other Ex-pilots, and the preventers, had been working around the colonies, destroying leftover rebel bases. They had happened to stumble across a lead to this one, and although it wasn't particularly accurate, it was correct. However the base was much larger than anticipated, and in the end they had had to have Duo come in and help Heero out. Heero had been ashamed of his so-called "weakness", but had accepted duos help with relief. He knew that this was one job in which even HE couldn't do alone.  
  
Heero wandered the empty halls, placing trigger-timed bombs in various places. He was careful not to move them too much, for he knew even the slightest jarring would detonate them.  
  
I wonder how Duo's doing. Probably blew himself to bits already.  
  
Heero shook his head stubbornly, setting another bomb in a small crack in the wall.  
  
I should give him more credit. Duos just as capable as me of-  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud siren and a red flashing light.  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
Heero started running, stopping now and then to place bombs in random places. He didn't have time to wonder about where they would cause the most damage.  
  
They had been caught.  
  
Heero turned the corner and ran straight into an armed soldier. Not wasting any time, he whipped out his gun and fired, hitting the man square in the chest. Blood fountaining from the mans chest, Heero ran past him,not bothering to notice the blood stains on his shirt.  
  
They had been there before.  
  
It continued on like this for quite a while, often running into a soldier or two, and besides a small cut on his arm where a bullet had grazed him, he had emerged unscathed.  
  
So far.  
  
He wondered why he had seen so few soldiers. He expected his escape to be much more difficult than it was turning out to be. Then he remembered the meeting. So that was where they all were. Then a thought entered his mind and he froze.  
  
That was where duo had been working.  
  
However, he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind when he came across a group of armed guards, guarding an entrance. A path to his freedom. Disposing of them rather quickly, he ran into the frigid air. He pressed his back to the wall, searching the grounds. A smile of relief came to his face when he noticed that the door had obviously been a back door. What fools, leaving such an easy way out so unguarded. He made his way through a stand of trees,nearby, coming out a few hundred feet away. He looked back towards the base, and lifted a small black cylinder upon which rested a weapon of mass destruction.  
  
A Small red button.  
  
Heero pressed it.  
  
The base/computer company went up in flames. Heero glanced at it briefly, then turned and headed home.  
  
  
  
Heero walked up the small driveway, noting that duos car wasn't there. A small worried frown made his mouth scrunch up. Duo should have been back from his mission hours ago. However, Heero didn't worry too much, for there could have been various explanations.  
  
Heero took his keys and walked to the door. Opening it he took a look around at the commotion around him.  
  
Quartre was wrapped in trowa's arms, silently weeping. Wufei was on the floor, eyes wide with shock. Sally po was next to wufei, crying as well. Lady une stood in the center, head nodded, eyes closed.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him.  
  
Chaos erupted.  
  
  
  
Jade: eh, well, so maybe it wasn't the best, but I wanted to get this part out as soon as possible.  
  
Heero: are you kidding me?! That sucked!!  
  
Jade"Y_Y and since when did you become the narrator?  
  
Heero: as soon as everyone realized you weren't capable for the job  
  
Jade: :P anyway, pleeze review, I'll post as soon as I get 10-20 reviews. 


	3. sorrowful homecoming

To love  
  
By Red Jade  
  
Author notes: Thank for all the support!! I really appreciate it. And now, due to popular demand, is part 3  
  
Part three  
  
Heero barely felt the strong arms that picked him up and took him to his room. His mind was on overload, and his body had shut down. Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo..  
  
Earlier  
  
Heero looked around the room, noting people in various states of shock and despair. Desperately, he sought out the only calm person there.  
  
Trowa.  
  
He ran to the young man placing his hands on his shoulders and shook him out of his stupor. Trowa's head flopped up, his eyes looking lost.  
  
"What?!" Heero nearly shouted, his fear mounting "What's wrong?!"  
  
"Duo", Trowa whispered, "Duo's.Gone."  
  
Heero, stumbled back, eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"no," Heero whispered , raising his voice "no!"  
  
Heero ran forward, smacking Trowa, "You're LYING!"  
  
Strong arms wrapped around Heero, preventing him from placing another blow on the stoic ex-pilot. Heero struggled briefly then ceased falling back into the supporting embrace. "Duo.."  
  
His vision swam with images of the braided boy.  
  
Flashback  
  
Heero stretched and stood up. He had been working on his mission report for hours, and needed a break. As he made his way towards the living room, he noticed a rather odd sound coming from the kitchen. Warily, he pulled out his gun and warily made his way towards the source of the sound. However, instead of coming to find a soldier, he found Duo, trying out another one of his cooking experiments. Heero sighed, placing the gun back in its proper place.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing now?"  
  
The braided pilot turns towards him lifting a wooden spoon in the air."cooking, silly."  
  
"Hn"  
  
Duo laughed, and Heero stared in awe. God, how he loved that laugh.  
  
Heero walked behind the braided baka, wrapping his arms around his waist. Duo relaxed into the grasp, placing the back of his head against Heero's chest. "Wanna taste?"  
  
"Of course." Heero replied, bending down and kissing Duo. "Mmm, tastes good."  
  
Duo blushed faintly. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Heero smiled. "I know."  
  
Duo grinned, then sighed, " I love you Heero."  
  
"I love you too, Duo."  
  
"So, will, you try it?"  
  
"What is it"  
  
"That's a secret"  
  
"last time I tried one of your 'secrets', I ended up in a cast."  
  
"Pleez Heero?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"you cant be gone Duo, you can't be. You promised you wouldn't."  
  
flashback  
  
Heero got up from his chair, and was pacing the room again, or rather, the hallway, to be precise. Heero didn't care about bring precise. He just wanted to see duo. He had been injured in the last mission, and had been in the emergency room for several hours now. Heero hadn't been allowed in yet, and was worrying tremendously.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just broke a couple of bones," Qautre said soothingly.  
  
" I'm not worrying!" Heero yelled, regretting the words the instant they were out of his mouth.  
  
Qautre looked down, hurt.  
  
" I'm sorry Quatre, I'm just a little anxious, and I want to see Duo." Heero sighed, and sat down next to the blonde Arabian. "I know you're worried too."  
  
"Heero Yuy?" an attendant called out.  
  
"That's me," Heero called out.  
  
" Mr. Maxwell is asking for you"  
  
"thanks." Heero said, brushing past the attendant.  
  
Heero entered the room, appalled at how many wires were attached to Duo. He rushed over to the braided occupant and knelt next to the bed.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
One of Duo's eyes cracked open, then the other. They widened, noting their surroundings, then focused on the Prussian-eyed soldier.  
  
"Heero? Where am I?"  
  
" There was a fault in the mission, and you were injured. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just sleepy."  
  
Heero hugged Duo tightly, and the slightest sheen of something shining in his eyes.  
  
"Heero?!"  
  
"Baka. Don't you ever scare me like that again."  
  
Duo smiled, wrapping his arms around Heero as well.  
  
"Don't worry Heero, I'll never leave you."  
  
"Promise?" Heero asked, sniffling.  
  
"Promise." Duo affirmed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"You broke your promise Duo.."  
  
"You left."  
  
End Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero: o_O  
  
Duo:o_O  
  
Duo: You KILLED me?!  
  
Jade: I had too, the story wouldn't have worked out otherwise!  
  
Duo: Oh. Cool, a Halo!!  
  
Heero:o_O  
  
Jade:^_^;;  
  
Jade: Anyway, I'll post as soon as I get 20 reviews.  
  
Heero: That many?!  
  
Jade: Well, I need some time to write the next chap.  
  
Duo: * tossing Halo around* review pleez!  
  
Jade: JA! 


	4. Memories

To Love  
  
By Red Jade  
  
Heero: see? I told you you couldn't get 20 reviews.  
  
Jade: shut up, heero.  
  
Heero:neh neh  
  
Jade: o_0 Doncha think that's a little uncouth for the perfect soldier?  
  
Heero: But I'm not the perfect soldier anymore, now am I?  
  
Jade: o_0  
  
Heero: cackle  
  
Jade: anyway, Im still gonna post even if nobody's reading this. Sigh well, here it goes.  
  
To Love  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo..  
  
* Flash  
  
Whatch doin heero?  
  
Hn.  
  
Flash  
  
Duo ..  
  
Flash  
  
You gotta try this heero, it GREAT!  
  
Hn.  
  
Flash  
  
Duo.  
  
Flash**  
  
C'mon heero just this once? Please?  
  
Hn.  
  
Flash**  
  
But of course everyone loves me. Isn't that right heero?  
  
..  
  
Flash**  
  
Duo. why?  
  
Flash**  
  
Betcha can't catch me Heero!  
  
Hn.  
  
Flash**  
  
Why didn't I ever tell you.  
  
Flash**  
  
But that's just because you love me. Right heero?  
  
..  
  
Flash**  
  
Right heero?  
  
...  
  
*sigh *  
  
Duo I.  
  
Yeah hee-chan?  
  
.never mind.  
  
Flash**  
  
That I loved you?  
  
Duo..  
  
"You broke your promise Duo. Its ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Laughter was heard throughout the room, and outside, 6 people silently shuddered.  
  
To BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Jade: and the angst parade continues!  
  
Heero: o_O  
  
Heero: You're making me go insane?  
  
Duo: Yep!  
  
Heero: *looks at halo *  
  
Heero: well, at least I'm not dead.  
  
Duo: shuddup..  
  
Jade: ^_^;; anyway, review pleez, Im hoping to actually get to 20 reviews, and although this is a deathfic, It gets happier later on.  
  
  
  
Jade: anyway pleez review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Psst, Spoiler: Don't worry heeros going to find someone else, actually, someone who acts a lot just like duo, only its. . a .girl. ^_^;; I love yaoi, but I'm better at writing straight couples. Im thinking about writing one just like this, excapt with relena as the one who dies, but pleez, even if you're a yaoi fan(like me. 1x2 and 3x4x5 rocks!) review!!!! Tankie!!!! 


End file.
